


Cat Tails and Tattle Tales

by samdoesnotlikeham



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anxious Jeremy, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Brotherly Bonding, Cat, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Jeremy, Insecure Michael, Latin Family, M/M, Mell Siblings Are Always Fighting, Michael has a shit ton of family, Michael is Half Filipino and Half Ecudorian, Michael is bi-racial, Michael is shorter in here ok, Post-Squip, Recreational Drug Use, alooooot of headcanons i need to start writing them down, his name is boyf, michael's family is actually most sweet?, panic disorder, there's a cute cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdoesnotlikeham/pseuds/samdoesnotlikeham
Summary: Jeremy and Michael had been best friends since the two boys were in primary school. He was prepared to do anything for his family. He wouldn't mind to do manual labor, wouldn't mind to say what was on his mind, and he wasn't afraid to pick on Michael's younger relatives. He was prepared to do anything... He was prepared to do anything except reintroduce himself. This time instead of saying - "I'm Jeremy and I'm Michael's friend!" he would now be saying - "I'm Jeremy, and I'm Michael's boyfriend."If you asked Jeremy if he knew everything about Michael's family, he would say yes... but he didn't, and he was about to learn.((Originally titled Wake Me When This Ends))





	Cat Tails and Tattle Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Hia!! Welcome to my first BMC fanfiction starring my boys!
> 
> Now, you may be wondering why I chose to write this. And the answers all lie in the fact that this fanfiction is going to be my little diary. Despite this, i would like to know if anyone has any sort of things they want to see! So shoot me an ask on tumblr or comment here! I love comments!
> 
> tumblr: emikoyellow
> 
> Ages for Reference 
> 
> Jeremy and Michael - 20 
> 
> Jonathan Sr. - 84  
> Dalora - 79  
> Jonathan Jr. - 58  
> Scott - 45  
> Julia - 33  
> Lyla - 56  
> Jonathan III - 40  
> Angelice - 38  
> Xyla - 18  
> Jonathan David - 16  
> Genevieve Angelice - 16  
> Samuel - 13  
> Jacob - 7  
> Sophia - 2

Michael's intermediate family simply consisted of he, his parents, and two older siblings. Jeremy had been around the family since he was young, he was even at his best friend’s side when one of his nephews came into the world. He knew the crooks and crannies of the other’s weird family. He knew that his Mother couldn’t stand even the smallest of messes. He knew that his Father worked himself to the bone. He knew that the Sister was constantly stressed, and he knew that it was the Brother that introduced Michael to weed. He knew that Michael’s paternal grandparents often spoke a language that he couldn’t quite pick apart himself, and neither could Michael. 

Jeremy knew that Michael’s family was very unpredictable. He knew that their opinions are like the waves of the ocean. They never seem to make up their fucking mind about things. The idea that the family he has grown to cherish will reject him terrifies him. 

Jeremy’s blue eyes slowly glanced over to his pacing roommate. He and Michael were preparing to head back to their hometown, and a lot has changed since they had last left. For example, Michael managed to sneak a kitten into their dorm much against Jeremy’s fear of getting caught (He sucked it up, and they named the kitten Boyf). Jeremy changed his major, and Michael got a part time job at the local video game store. 

The biggest change though rested in the two boy’s bond. Jeremy perked up as he heard Michael get off of the phone with his Mother after a long discussion of ensuring that Michael shall not forget anything. He smiled up at the brunet, who returned the smile with his own grin that caused his eyes to squint. “Sorry, Jere. What were you saying?”

Jeremy simply let out a small grunt when Michael’s lips made a quick contact with his own, and he chuckled. “O-oh, it’s fine. It was nothing too important.” The taller brunet waved his hands, trying to brush off his previous question. Michael wouldn’t have it, and he placed his hands along his hips. 

“Oh, c’mon, Jere-bear. Don’t be like that.” He playfully pouted, lowering himself down to sit in Jeremy’s lap. Michael began to press gentle, butterfly-like kisses along his jawline. Jeremy attempted to push Michael off his lap with a chuckle. “Michael~ Get off.” He snickered behind the other’s dark hair when it tickled his nose. Michael simply laughed, not budging and instead wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s neck. “Jeremy, please tell me?” 

Michael moved, but not in the way Jeremy had expected him to. The darker-toned male was still in in his lap, but his knees had moved to either side of Jeremy’s hips. Michael tilted his head, brown eyes staring directly into the other’s blue orbs. Jeremy blushed at his current position, but he only gulped and didn’t complain. He rested his hands along his boyfriend’s waist, and he began to gently run his hands over Michael’s trademark red hoodie. 

He leaned closer to bring their lips together, his entire body tensing as he prepared himself for the intimate contact that lies in kissing Michael. He yelped when Michael slipped off his lap with a snicker. “You’re so cute, Jere. I’m not quite sure why you thought that I would kiss you after not telling me what I wanna know. That’s not a good business to run there.” 

Jeremy rolled his eyes as he saw Michael lean down and bring a black and white tuxedo cat into his arms. Michael heightened his voice to sound like a child in order to speak to the cat. “Isn’t Jeremy a big ol’ dumby, Boyf?” Much to Jeremy’s dismay and annoyance, Boyf mewled in implied agreement. The taller’s nose scrunched as he stood. He sighed, finally replying to Michael’s earlier. “I was wondering how your Mother feels about us being together. You never told me.”

Michael’s grin gave away the answer straight away - he had not told his Mother. Michael had not told his Mother and they were going into this family gathering absolutely blind and with no warning. “Michael! You said that you would tell your Mom!” 

“I know, I know. Calm down, Jere.” Michael sighed, handing the purring tuxedo to Jeremy. Jeremy calmed his anxiety by petting the cat before beginning to speak again.”Fine. Okay. What exactly do you expect to do, though?” He looked up into Michael’s eyes, his cheeks flushing when his boyfriend gave him an award winning grin. “Leave that to me, Jere-bear.” He hummed. Michael’s footsteps led him to stand right in front of Jeremy, and he bumped their foreheads together when they met at the center. Boyf looked between the two boys before jumping out of Jeremy’s arms and landing gracefully on the carpet. 

Jeremy, despite being a little pissed with Michael, did not complain as his boyfriend slowly wrapped his slightly toned arms around a slim waist. “Ngh…” Jeremy grunted, looking at the ground as his cheeks flushed a crimson. Michael laughed softly, his own tan, freckled skin just as bright. “Jere, you should be used to this by now.” 

“Says you.” Jeremy chuckled very softly, raising his hands to pull of Michael’s glasses. The pesky frames complemented Michael’s face supremely well, but they did have a small tendency to get in the way. Once the glasses were removed, Michael took the initiative to bring their lips together. The kiss started out soft, and sweet, but escalated when Michael’s teeth brushed against Jeremy’s top lip. 

This is what Jeremy loves about his kisses with Michael. Jeremy knew everything about Michael. The darker brunet’s lips were usually chapped to the point of peeling. He knew how Michael’s breath either tasted harshly of pot, or was often kept minty in fear of someone accusing him of doing said drug. Jeremy knew that his boyfriend often used a lot of teeth in the spur of the moment. He knew that Michael was afraid of kissing. He knew about the fears that laid deep in the boy’s heart.

He knew he was in way too fucking deep with this boy.

 

Jeremy let out a small gasp, clenching tightly to Michael’s hoodie as the smaller of the two slipped his tongue into the kiss. Jeremy stumbled back slightly, his back gently hitting the wall. Michael’s elbows rested on either side of Jeremy’s head. One cold hand pushed under a flimsy t-shirt, and the other pushed a cardigan to the floor under their feet.

God, there was so many things he loved about him.

Jeremy’s hand slowly raised, bringing itself under Michael’s hoodie and black t-shirt. HIs hand settled along Michael’s stomach, and Jeremy smiled at the feeling of warm skin despite Michael’s usually cold hands. He settled back into the kiss, his fingertips brushing the other’s boys torso before finally laying to rest along Michael’s chest.

It was the way Michael bursted with bubbling laughter. It was the way his face turned bright red despite his tan, freckled cheeks when he became embarrassed. It was the way that Michael reminded Jeremy of the sun. The way that Michael became bright when he beamed. The way that his slightly screwy teeth grinned. It was the way that he moved his hands when he rambled. It was how he never told Jeremy when he felt upset, and how Jeremy had to become aggressive just to force Michael into saying how he really feels about a certain situation. It was the way that when Michael’s tears finally did fall, he could see the hope in pretty brown eyes. It was Michael’s confidence, his happiness, his insecurities, and his aura that made everyone feel good about themselves. It was the way that Jeremy felt no anxiety when he was in his boyfriend’s presence. It was how nothing could come between them. 

Their kiss grew heavier, and after a while, Jeremy’s hands moved down to teasingly brush Michael’s sensitive spine with nimble fingertips. His confidence grew as he heard Michael groan into their kiss, and he simply deepened it with a bite to Michael’s lower lip. Another small noise escaped Michael, who was beginning to sweat due to the insulation that was provided by his signature red hoodie. Jeremy’s hands finally tugged twice at the hem of his hoodie, requesting to remove the intrusion. The request was granted when Michael leaned away and raised his arms above his head.

The two boys separated for only a moment when the hoodie was removed, and they were instantly drawn back to each other. Jeremy’s arms moved to wrap tightly around Michael’s, causing their chests to meld together like metal. Their chests were pressed together, and Michael’s hands rested along Jeremy’s hips. His thumbs rubbed circles into Jeremy’s hipbones, and the blue-eyed boy was relieved to feel Michael’s steady heartbeat against his chest. Michael’s shirt was pulled off between two particularly heavy kisses, but the heat continued swimming around the smaller dorm. 

Their moment was quickly interrupted by the sound of an obnoxious knock on the door. The knock brought both of the boys down from their high, and they groaned simultaneously as the owner of the knock continuously continued. 

“Not it.” Michael whispered between heavy breaths. Jeremy punched his shoulder, his pale skin as red as possible. “Oh, come on, Michael. I don’t want to-” Jeremy didn’t get to finish his sentence due to the knocking continuing at their left. Michael gave Jeremy a small snicker. “Let’s just ignore them, it’s just -” 

“Hey, boyfriends! Stop fuckin’ around and come hang out with us before you go home before us!” Rich’s voice shouted through the door. The knocking continued, and Rich would have probably continued until hell broke loose. The two knew that nothing would stop Rich’s consistency, especially if Jake wasn’t there to distract them. Michael sighed, leaning off of Jeremy and picking of his Legend of Zelda shirt off of the floor. He gave a grin to Jeremy, the shit-eating smile bright and contagious. 

He pulled the shirt over his head as he went to the open door. He allowed Jeremy a few moments to compose himself before opening the door to reveal the two males that had intruded their moment. “Yo, Mikey!” Rich threw an arm around Michael’s shoulders, snickering. “How a’ doing? Did we interrupt something?”

Jake chuckled, rolling his eyes. “I think it’s painfully obvious that we interrupted something.” He scratched the back of his neck as he motioned to Jeremy. The one mentioned was still in the spot Michael had left him in. His pale hands were still in front of his body, and his cardigan still rested on the carpet. Michael let out a small chuckle. “You did, but it’s fine.” He waved his hand, bending down at his waist to pluck his own hoodie that was discarded earlier. He pushed the lump of fabric in Jeremy’s hands. “Hey, babe. Rich and Jake are here.” 

“O-Oh! Yeah, I- um- I-I knew that.” Jeremy instantly came to his senses as he brought the hoodie closer to his still racing heartbeat. His steps became small and shy as he walked to their company beside Michael. Rich gave Jeremy a grin. “You okay, man? You look rough.” The shorter male nodded to Jeremy’s unruly hair and flushed cheeks. 

“Ye-Yeah, I’m fine.” The anxious brunet stuttered, quickly raising his hands and waving them in front of his face. “I was just.. Petting Boyf!” Jeremy quickly snatched the passing tuxedo cat into his arms. He ran his hand over the cat’s body, and he was rewarded with a loud, vibrating purr. Jeremy returned a grin to the cat, and blue eyes stared deeply into amber eyes. 

Suddenly, Jeremy dazed out and began to remember a very distant from September. 

Michael perked up from his current conversation with Rich and Jake when he heard Jeremy chuckle to the cat. The male chuckled to his boyfriend, leaning up and kissing Jeremy’s cheek. The paler smiled to Michael, simply staring into his eyes for a moment. He only stared for about thirty seconds when Michael closed the distance between their lips and kissed him softly. Jeremy would have melted into the kiss if it were not for their company, and he gently shoved his boyfriend backwards. Michael didn’t travel very far, and he wrapped an arm around Jeremy’s waist to catch himself from an uncertain journey to the floor. 

“Jere, do you wanna hang out with the gang before we departure?” Michael finally asked, his brown eyes bright as he smiled. Jeremy took a note of how Michael’s eyes crinkled and of how his one messed up tooth made his smile even more genuine. He realized these little knicks for the thousandth time. He tried to take in more of Michael but was interuppted by the forementioned male waving a hand in front of his eyes. 

“Oh, yeah! Um, let’s go.” Jeremy set Boyf down, and he gently took Michael’s hand with a soft smile. The tanner male snickered and gently kissed his cheek again. “Let’s just make sure that we get in early enough to catch our plane tomorrow, Jere-bear.”

 

They didn’t get in early enough.

In fact, they were three minutes away from missing their plane and they just managed to get through security. 

What had happened the night before had earned both of them very tired and bloodshot eyes, hoarse throats, multiple bruises along their necks and raging headaches. Michael was left with multiple bite marks along his neck, stomach, thighs and collarbones, and Jeremy was graced with a insane ache in his lower back. 

They had stayed up till three drinking and playing games with their friends, and when Michael had finally pulled Jeremy back to their dorm they had resumed where Rich and Jake had interrupted them. Except this time, there was no stopping in question. 

Jeremy couldn’t believe that they had intense sex the night before he was to come out to Michael’s parents and siblings. He couldn’t believe that both of them had intense hangovers and that he had to wear a scarf… he never wore scarves. He glared over at his boyfriend, blue eyes icy as he stared at the sliver of bruised skin that Michael’s hoodie couldn’t hide. Scarves were out of the question due to Michael’s knowing hatred of things around his neck, so the two had to hope that no one would notice the marks past the make-up Christine had applied that morning.

It was Michael’s fault. Jeremy would be the first to admit that it was completely and utterly Michael’s fault. It was Michael’s fault they had to profusely apologize as they pushed people aside and for Jeremy’s near panic attack. He was still hitting the back of Michael’s head every time that they had managed to stop and take a breather. The punishment didn’t stop when they finally made it to the plane and into their seats. 

“I cannot believe you, Michael Mell!” Jeremy hissed between sharp pants, still hitting Michael’s arm. Michael was simply laughing his ass off, small tears pricking out of red eyes. He placed his hands over his stomach, and Jeremy cursed the fact that Michael was so happy. Jeremy kept hitting Michael until he got too tired to continued. 

Jeremy just grumbled to himself, leaning back against the airplane’s seat and closing his eyes. He put his hands over his eyes and whined. He thought about the torture he would have to endure from Michael’s brother if he were to notice the marks. He was mentally preparing himself for the encouraging yowls and the constant teasing. He was ready for Angelice and Johny to laugh and to explicitly ask the boy’s questions about their sex life and - 

Meow. 

Michael had tensed up in his seat, and he slowly looked out the window when he felt Jeremy’s eyes on him. The male whistled, trying to dodge around the sound of a fucking cat meowing. Jeremy knew at that moment that Michael had snuck something past security. He could not imagine how he has managed to do that but… what did he…?

Jeremy’s blue eyes widened when Boyf poked his head out of Michael’s hoodie. The cat’s ears were perked and Jeremy only stared as amber eyes connected deep into his blue. The audacity that Michael had. 

“Michael…?”

A nervous smile was his only reply. 

“What the fuck?”


End file.
